


Black-When the Mood Shifts

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Color, Gen, black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 00:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox





	

Black is for those days when nothing is enough. An endless void. Happiness fades into nothingness. Starving oneself is used as a punishment. Joy is not allowed. A pep talk is not enough, don't leave the room. No food, no smiles, no, no, no!

Attempt to calm down, it doesn't work. It should have helped. Try to find someone who can relate, emotions on high. The mind is screaming bloody murder. 

Step 1: Freak out internally

Step 2: Take a breathe

Step 3: Be frustrated by the lack of results

Step 4: Scream internally

Step 5: Wonder if insanity has been reached

Step 6: Repeat

 

How can the day go so wrong? Nothing bad happened. 

 


End file.
